Desk Duty
by pisces317
Summary: Wilson is attacked by a patient and House cares for him. Fluff. Slash & sex is present but not overly done.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: I apologize if any of the medical information is wrong, I am not a doctor nor a nurse. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1:**

Dr. James Wilson leaned against the front of his desk, half sitting half leaning, while he prepared himself to tell the Richardsons that Mrs. Richardson's cancer was back but in a different area. If another person had been observing the exchange all they would have seen is a handsome doctor whose body language was relaxed, like it was a conversation with a friend, and the only thing that gave him away was the compassion and sadness in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He hated giving patients this kind of news but as an oncologist he had to do it often, the only thing that differed was the reaction he got. Sometimes it was anger, sometimes it was sadness and more often than not it was pure shock.

He watched as none of them registered on Mrs. Richardson's face. The only emotions he saw there were understanding and resignation. She nodded while he told her the diagnosis and treatments and smiled, thanking him for his help. Her husband however was another matter. Mr. Richardson grew angrier and angrier while Wilson talked and after he finished he had jumped up and took a swing at the doctor, his blow landing hard on Wilson's cheek, snapping his head back and to the right.

Wilson saw stars for a few seconds when throbbing pain in his cheek became more prominent. He didn't have time to prepare for the second blow which landed on the same spot snapping his head back once again, twisting his back as he lightly bounced off the desk and crumpled to the ground. The oncologist cried out as pain shot through his back and in his ankle, vaguely aware of Mr. Richardson yelling at him while kicking him.

"You sonofabitch! You cut out part of her ovaries and then her breasts and you didn't even get it all!" He exclaimed while he alternated punching and kicking. "What are you gonna do now? There's nothing left to take!"

"Paul stop! Please, it's not his fault!" his wife yelled at him pleadingly while trying desperately to pull her husband off of her doctor.

Wilson lay on the floor trying to curl himself into a ball to keep more pain from coming, completely unaware of what was going on around him. When the blows finally stopped, he tried to control his breathing to keep from getting sick while looking around. He could tell he was close to passing out but he wanted to see why the man stopped, hoping that someone had come to his rescue. Just before darkness claimed him he saw the figure of a man with a cane standing in the doorway of the balcony and two other men standing in the doorway of his office door.

* * *

House had been in the conference room with the ducklings avoiding Cuddy and trying to look busy when he heard a thud from Wilson's office quickly followed by a cry of pain. He was immediately on his feet heading for his office, and essentially the balcony, when he also heard a man yelling and a woman pleading. That sent Chase and Foreman, who were both still sitting down trying to decide if they should follow, running to the door of Wilson's office.

They all arrived in time to see the woman pull the man off the oncologist who was on the floor curled in a ball against his desk. The man was panting like he'd just run a mile, his fist slightly bloody and deeply bruised but the look on his face was a mixture of anger and shock. The woman had begun to kneel next to Wilson with nothing but grief and guilt on her face.

"Is there a problem here?" House's gruff voice asked. Just looking at him you'd think he was relaxed but Chase could see the rage in his ice blue eyes and hear the fury in his voice.

The man just stood there dumfounded but the woman, obviously his wife, who hadn't gotten up from inspecting Wilson, spoke. "Please get a doctor, Dr. Wilson's hurt."

"Yeah, that usually happens when you let a man who is easily 100lbs bigger attack him. Back away." House replied, his voice going from mocking to growling. "Chase, check on Wilson. Foreman take this man and his wife to security."

Chase immediately went to check on Wilson, hoping the older doctor wasn't too terribly injured. He wasn't particularly close to the oncologist but he did care about him and hated to see him in pain. He checked Wilson's pupils, breathing a sigh of relief when they reacted to the light, and then moved on to checking for broken bones, grimacing when he felt a few of Wilson's ribs give.

He didn't get any further as Wilson groaned when he pressed on a tender spot and House pushed him out of the way and slowly knelt down next to him. Chase stood up and stepped back, knowing that he wasn't needed at the moment.

"Wilson." House softly called, trying to keep any emotion from his voice while he knelt next to his lover.

Wilson groaned and grimaced while slowly opening his eyes, glancing around the room until they landed on House. "House?"

"Yeah, you really got to learn to sit behind your desk when you're giving bad news." House lectured even though it came out more like a plea. "You ok?"

"Peachy." Wilson replied just before groaning again.

"Yeah, I can see that." House quipped. "Can you get up? This floor isn't all that comfortable for my leg and I'd like to be able to get through the day without it seizing up on me."

Wilson grimaced, "Sorry." He replied, knowing full well that wasn't the reason House wanted him off the floor. "You didn't have to join me down here though you know?" He countered.

House snorted, "Then who'd help you off the floor?"

"I kind of like it down here. It's comfy." Wilson quipped lightly but began trying to roll onto his hands and knees, groaning and growling when he felt his ribs groan and his back scream in protest. He tried to keep going but soon stopped, panting in pain.

House felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He knew that growl and it wasn't good. "What's wrong?"

"My back hurts, must've hurt it when I fell." He panted, waiting for the pain to settle down from a scream to a grumble.

"Alright, where else are you hurt? Besides your face and ribs, we already know about them. You'll have to stay away from your bald headed kids for awhile, you'll scare them if you show up looking like a mugging victim." House asked. His thigh was bitching at him for his position on the floor but it didn't compare to the stabbing pain he felt in his heart when he saw Wilson in pain.

Wilson lay still for a while, trying to decide where else he hurt. It wasn't an easy task, he felt like one big bruise but there were areas that stood out more. His head pounded unmercifully in time with his heartbeat, his back seared with throbbing pain and his side burned. House already knew about those so he tried to ignore them and wait for any other area to announce itself. Immediately he felt his ankle begin to throb as painfully as his back. "Ankle." He replied, hissing as a fresh wave of pain swept through his body.

"Which one?" House asked sounding annoyed. "You have two you know."

"The bad one." Wilson replied, not wanting to try to spend more time trying to remember his left from his right. He had trouble remembering when he wasn't in excruciating pain let alone when he was.

House nodded, knowing which one Wilson meant. Back when they first met, Wilson had sprained his right ankle really badly and had been forced to use crutches until it could bear weight. He had started bearing weight earlier than he was told, however, and didn't bother trying to rehab it claiming he was too busy with his patients. It resulted in a weak ankle and dozens of sprains ranging in severity along with his uneven gait which almost always matched House's seamlessly.

He maneuvered himself down by Wilson's legs, gently straightening the younger doctor out, trying to ignore the small whimpers of pain the action brought. Chase handed him a pillow that House took from him without acknowledging him and placed it under Wilson's knees to try to keep some pressure off his back. He untied Wilson's shoe and gently as he could pulled it off. It wasn't easy to be gentle however as the ankle and foot were badly swollen making it hard to get the shoe off. Wilson groaned and hissed but otherwise made no sound which made House thankful. He hated hurting Wilson more and each pained sound that came from the oncologist broke House's heart.

Once he got the shoe off he pulled the sock off and began to examine the injured joint. The ankle and foot were swollen the size of a softball and deep bruising was already forming. House knew they should put an ice pack on the ankle to keep it from swelling more but he didn't have one so he place his freezing cold hands around it instead and turned to Chase. "Go get an ice pack, a cup of water and some Tylenol 3."

Chase disappeared without a second thought and came back with the requested items and Foreman who had dropped off the patient and her husband with security and grabbed a wheelchair. Chase handed the cup of water and the medicine to House and placed the ice pack over Wilson's ankle and foot.

House scooted up to Wilson's upper body. "Here," he said while handing the pain medicine to him, "we need to move you and it's going to hurt. I'd rather not have you screaming like a girl while we do it."

Wilson took the medicine while glaring at House. The effect of the glare was dampened by the pain and fondness that reflected in his eyes. He knew House wasn't giving him the medicine to keep him from "screaming like a girl" (though he probably would have), it was because House couldn't stand to see him in so much obvious pain and not be able to do anything about it. House placed a comforting hand on his lover's shoulder, gently massaging it. He wanted nothing more than to smother Wilson with gentle kisses and caresses but he knew now was not the time. He'd wait until after they got Wilson checked out, wrapped and drugged up, and at home.

Once the medicine took effect, Chase and Foreman helped Wilson into the wheelchair, placing a pillow behind his back to help keep pressure off his ribs and back and under his ankle. While they helped Wilson, House called his secretary and told her to cancel Wilson's appointments until Monday, figuring that 5 days would be plenty of time for Wilson to heal enough to be more mobile.

Chase and Foreman wheeled Wilson to get X-Rays and an MRI while House headed down to Cuddy's office to inform her about what was going on and that he and Wilson would need the next 5 days to a week off. This would be fun!

* * *

Cuddy was sitting at her desk, filling out paperwork when she noticed House walking through the doors. "No." she said immediately figuring that was the correct answer to whatever he wanted.

"You don't even know what I was going to say. How do you know I wasn't going to ask to work the clinic?" House countered and followed up with a sigh when he received an _I know you_ glare in response. "Fine, Wilson and I need to have the next week off."

"Why?" Cuddy asked, her tone relaying her disinterest and skepticism.

"A patient attacked him, he's pretty beat up and I'll need to take care of him." House answered matter of factly. Having had some time to calm his emotions it was easier to relay nonchalance this time around.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" She asked, finally bringing her head up from her paperwork, concern reflecting in her beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, nothing serious." House said, twirling his cane for something else to keep his mind on rather than his lover in pain. "A couple broken ribs, badly bruised cheek, black eye from the bruised cheek, back sprain and a bad ankle and foot sprain." He rattled off Wilson's list of injuries. He had been called by Chase and Foreman to update him while they got Wilson taken care of a settled for a bit.

"I see." Cuddy began while she bounced her pen between her fingers. "Fine, you can have a week. Wilson can have longer if he needs it but YOU will need to be back here by then. I don't care if you don't have a case or that Wilson is your boyfriend, the clinic needs you to be here."

"But mom! How am I supposed to do the whole "concerned boyfriend" thing if I'm not around?" House complained just for the sake of annoying her. He knew a week would be long enough for Wilson to take care of himself if he felt like he wouldn't be able to return to work, however he also knew that Wilson wouldn't want to be away from his bald headed cancer kids that long so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

"You'll just have to do your best with the week you've been given." Cuddy countered sweetly. "Now shut up and go to your room" she finished, the words sounding more like she was joking than serious.

"Sounds like a great idea, I'll just go get Wilson and we'll go home." House stood up and limped out of her office before Cuddy had a chance to say anything else.

Cuddy sat, staring at his retreating back, the smile that had been threatening to break through creeping onto her face. It still stung at times that House had chosen Wilson over her but seeing both men as happy as they are, eased the sting from that of a burn to that of a paper cut. It warmed her heart to see Wilson smile genuinely, something she hadn't seen since Amber, and even more so to see House smile genuinely, something she hadn't seen ever. Plus, she had Lucas who is a great guy and a wonderful father to Rachel, something she could never see House being.

She tried to keep a straight, disinterested face while House was here but it was very hard. She saw how his demeanor went from relaxed to agitated when he went from informing her of time off to informing her about Wilson's injuries. She knew that he didn't have to worry about "doing the concerned boyfriend thing" because he IS the concerned boyfriend, whether he'd admit it or not. Even before he and House got together, Wilson was the only one who could get any sort of emotion out of House, especially concern. For the longest time she didn't think that he actually cared about Wilson but when Wilson went through with the LDLT to save Tucker, House was there every step of the way even though he told Wilson he wouldn't be.

She went back to doing her paperwork knowing full well that she didn't have to worry about Wilson while he was in House's care.

* * *

Before House went to his office to grab his stuff he stopped in Wilson's office to check on him, wanting to make sure that he was ok for right now. He walked in quietly not surprised that the door was unlocked since his staff knew he was injured and not to bother him for the next week.

Wilson was lying on his couch, a pillow below his knees, taking pressure off his lower back, and a couple more pillows stacked under his right ankle which is now heavily bandaged. A dark bruise covering the left side of his face from his prominent and beautiful cheek to his gorgeous puppy dog brown eyes. His brow is furrowed with pain and a grimaced chiseled on his handsome features.

House's breath caught in his throat and he felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw Wilson lying on the couch looking fragile. How could anyone do this to Wilson? House knew humans are violent towards each other but how could anyone be violent towards Wilson? He's as gentle as a kitten and he cares about each and every one of his patients like they were personally related to him. House felt a surge of protectiveness and anger flare up so he quietly closed the door and escaped to his own office to get ready to leave for the day and discuss things with Chase before he left.

He poked his head in the conference room to find that Chase was the only one in there. He took two seconds to wonder where the others were before saying, "Chase, my office." and leaving to begin to pack up for the week.

"What's up?" came the familiar Australian accent.

"What medications is Wilson on and do I need to stop by the Pharmacy to get them?" House asked quickly.

"I've prescribed Ativan for his back and Tylenol 3 for the pain. He should have the two filled prescriptions with him already, I grabbed them for him while Foreman took him back to his office."

House merely nodded, only half listening. Ativan is used as a muscle relaxant which will help with the pain in Wilson's back but House wasn't sure if Tylenol 3 would cover for the rest. "Why not something stronger than 3?"

"He wouldn't let me give him anything stronger. He said he wouldn't need it."

"He's an idiot." House replied quickly.

"Maybe, but it's his decision." Chase said, crossing his arms in the _I'm ready for a challenge _kind of way that he does when he's firm in his decision. "Anyways, he seemed fine when I checked on him a few minutes ago so it seems the 3 is doing just fine for him."

House's head snapped up at that. There was no reason, in House's mind, for Chase checking on Wilson. "Why did you check on him?"

"I was worried about him and wanted to make sure that he was ok." Chase told him, sounding off handed. "You aren't the only one who cares about him House."

"Yes, because you two are SO close, I almost forgot." House quipped.

Chase sighed, "No we're not close but that doesn't mean that I don't care or consider him a friend." He countered. He stood there observing his boss's demeanor for a minute before cracking a wide smile. "Don't worry House, he's all yours and always will be."

House narrowed his eyes at the Australian doctor before he quickly grabbed his backpack and keys and limped out of his office. "Don't burn the place down while I'm gone!" he yelled out before he walked out the door and headed back to Wilson's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I'm giving this individual chapter it's own rating. Which we'll put at the highest setting of an M just in case. There's slash sex in it. Sorry if that's a spoiler to some of you but I wanted to warn the rest. :)

* * *

_**

**Chapter 2:**

Wilson awoke to find House sitting over him, studying him. As it was the last thing he expected he jumped, hissing and groaning slightly when the action brought the pain in his body, which was previously down to a dull groan, to a sharp growl.

"Easy, Wilson." House soothed, grabbing his hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked while he smoothed Wilson's hair off his forehead.

"Better." Wilson answered hoping House would leave it at that. He should have known better though when he received an accusing frown instead so he elaborated, "Better than earlier but not perfect. Everything's manageable as long as I don't move."

"Yeah, cuz I see that happening." House quipped, still stroking his hair. "Hate to break it to you but we're going to have to move you so we can go home. Cuddy gave us a week off. She said that you can take longer if you need to though."

Wilson squeezed House's hand trying to reassure the older doctor. He had seen the concern in the gorgeous blue eyes as he relayed the message and wanted to put the other man at ease. He knew House hated seeing him in pain, just like he hated seeing House in pain daily, but there was nothing either one could really do about it.

He moved the blanket off and House grabbed it from him to place on the side arm. "How long have I been here?" he asked. He didn't remember Chase or Foreman placing a blanket on him before they left which meant House had done it.

"It's a little after 6." House answered while he helped gingerly lift Wilson to a sitting position.

Wilson ground his teeth together and waited for the pain to recede to a more manageable level. He had been brought back to the office around 2p. "I've been here for 4 hours? How long have you been sitting there?" he asked, concerned about the effects it might have had on House's leg.

House seemed to read his mind, "My leg's fine. I've been sitting here about 20mins. Right as I was coming to get you, Cuddy called and asked me to cover a couple of hours of clinic duty since two of her doctors were leaving suddenly and she had no one to fill in for them." He informed Wilson using finger quotes and rolling his eyes. "I checked on you, noticed you were cold but otherwise ok so I grabbed the blanket, told Chase to check on you every so often and then left for clinic."

"Why Chase?" Wilson asked more than a little surprised that House had asked the Australian doctor to check on him.

House grinned evilly, "It seems you have a fan. Chase had been checking on you periodically while I was talking to Cuddy."

Wilson rolled his eyes and then squeezed them shut when the action increased the pounding in his head. "Shut up House. Chase is a friend." Though he had never really gotten close to any of the ducklings, Chase was the one he was closest to. He was a good combination of House and Cameron. Compassionate and caring but able to read Wilson and know when he needed to be sarcastic or back off instead. He looked up to see House watching him carefully and decided that now would be a good time to get home, seeing seeds of jealousy come alive in House's eyes.

He thrust out his hand which House grabbed and gently helped ease Wilson to a standing position which he wasn't able to fully achieve as his back was still quite painful so he hunched slightly which put pressure on his broken ribs. He stood balancing on one leg, using the arm of the couch to help keep him balanced. His ankle and foot had begun to throb painfully with the change of position and even resting them on the floor but not applying any weight had caused sharp spikes of pain to radiate from his toes to his hip.

House brought the wheelchair over and helped Wilson to sit gingerly in it, waiting for him to get settled before he placed a pillow behind his back, raised the leg rest and placed another pillow below Wilson's hurt ankle and foot. He laid the blanket back over Wilson for something to do while he waited for the younger doctor to catch his breath and let the pain die down. He grabbed the ice pack that he had grabbed before coming to Wilson's office and peeled back the blanket, placed it over the ankle and foot, and then replaced the blanket. He grabbed Wilson's meds and placed them in his jacket pocket on the opposite side he kept his Vicodin so that he wouldn't mix them up.

When he thought he had everything he turned to Wilson, "Ready?"

Wilson nodded, "Yeah, let's go home." Even though he hadn't meant it to, it came out sounding like a plea rather than a suggestion. The move from the couch to the wheelchair had hurt and he was having trouble hiding just how much. The ice pack had helped as had the pillow but he knew it was a short reprieve since he'd have to repeat the process another 2 times before he would be able to lay on their comfortable bed without having to move for the next 8 hours.

House walked behind him and began pushing the chair to the car. He thought about seeing if Chase would help but he knew that he'd have to do it once they got to the loft so he decided to forgo it and do it himself.

Wilson groaned slightly when they went over a bump and it jarred his injuries but otherwise he tried to keep quiet, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself than he already had. Every time someone came up to see how he was doing he felt his cheeks getting redder and redder. Luckily with House behind him not many people dared come up to him while they were leaving, knowing that the taciturn doctor wouldn't appreciate the delay.

They made it to the car in record time considering House was the one pushing the chair and were home and heading towards the bedroom by 7p. They began the slow and painful process of getting Wilson out of the wheel chair and into the bed. This time he couldn't swallow the pain and had been groaning, whimpering and hissing with every movement.

Once Wilson was settled and the pillows in the right places House went and grabbed a glass of water for Wilson to take his meds. He thought about ordering something for them to eat but he was wiped from getting Wilson from the hospital to the bed and he could tell that Wilson was too. So he settled for a piece of toast for each, knowing that Wilson needed something in his stomach to go with the pain meds.

He handed the glass of water and toast to the oncologist and changed while Wilson ate then handed him the pills and started slowly getting Wilson undressed. Once they were both in t-shirts and sweat pants House climbed in bed with Wilson and cuddled up to him, not giving Wilson a chance to sling his arm around House. Wilson slept on the left side of the bed which worked well for cuddling or sex as it kept weight off of House's leg at either time.

Wilson lay in bed with a pillow below his knees and another two propping his ankle and foot up, his hand slung over his stomach. House cuddled up and wrapped his leg over Wilson's, careful not to move him, and then lay his arm over Wilson's on his stomach, wrapping his hand over Wilson's and squeezing. Wilson let out a contented sigh and soon his breathing evened out, letting House know he was a sleep.

House gave him a loving kiss on the cheek before saying, "I love you James Wilson." and falling asleep himself.

* * *

The sound of his phone ringing at 8a was the next sound that House was aware of. He jerked awake, squeezing Wilson's injured side and earning a yelp of pain from the injured man. He mentally berated himself for having forgotten that he had fallen asleep curled up with Wilson and therefore hurting him when he woke startled.

"Sorry, are you ok?" he asked quickly, ignoring the ringing phone. He didn't care who wanted to talk to him right now.

Wilson grimaced but answered, "I'm fine. You should get that, I don't think they plan on hanging up."

"They can wait." House countered, "If they needed to wake me up at 8a they obviously don't know that I'm on leave to take care of my boyfriend."

Wilson laughed, then grimaced when the action sent pain throughout his chest. "Well, there are only 4 people who know we're together."

"5. Chase knows." House corrected.

"What? How?" Wilson asked more curious than worried. He knew the blond doctor was sharper than House gave him credit for so it didn't fully surprise him that he knew.

"I didn't tell him but we were talking and he obviously noticed something that I didn't." House said more than a little defensive.

"Told you he's more perceptive than you thought." Wilson replied with a grin.

"Shut up and kiss me." House retorted before he swooped down and gently kissed his lover. "Now, meds time for the both of us." He said after he pulled away, popping a couple of Vicodin and grabbing the empty glass of water.

He brought it back and handed the glass and more pills to Wilson who obediently took both and swallowed the pills. They began the process of getting Wilson up and into the chair. He argued with House that he was fine enough to wheel himself around and proceeded to wheel himself to the bathroom while House went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He was surprised when he didn't receive a call for help and Wilson wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"We have eggs?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep!"

"That's funny, I don't remember them being there yesterday morning." Wilson replied, his tone implying he didn't believe House.

House just rolled his eyes, ignoring the implication, and went back to cooking. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wilson try to get out of the chair and help. "Sit back down in that chair." he commanded. "I've got it."

Wilson, however, ignored him and began a hop/limp around the kitchen, not fully putting weigh on his foot but not fully keeping off it either. "So do I, I'm not handicapped you know."

House turned off the stove and limped over to Wilson, forcefully leading him back to the chair. "For today at least, yes you are. Your ankle and foot shouldn't be taking any weight and your back and ribs aren't ready for crutches. So just sit your sexy ass in that chair and let me serve you for once."

If there ever was someone who didn't like to sit things out, it would be James Wilson, Boy Wonder Oncologist. It's one of the reasons he so devoted to his patients and his friends, the other being his "too big for his own good" heart.

Wilson sat gingerly back down into the chair, pouting like a 3 year old who got told he couldn't have a toy. House couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face as he bent down to kiss him. The kiss was deep and sultry. It took all of House's rarely used self restraint to not drag Wilson to the bedroom and have his way with him right then and there. He pulled away before he actually did it, reminding himself that Wilson was injured and wouldn't be able to do anything for a few more days at least. Before he turned around, House saw a glint in Wilson's eyes that he liked to see, he longed to see but didn't know where it was going.

They ate in companionable silence, neither one really needing to talk to communicate with the other. House placed the dishes in the sink, much to Wilson's displeasure, and they both went back into the bedroom determining it was the more comfortable place for Wilson to be. Instead of lying down, House propped Wilson up with pillows so that he was leaning against the wall comfortably with his ankle and foot elevated on a pillow, a blanket covered his lap. He had a book in his hands and his reading glasses on.

House had to try to keep focused on his own book but he was finding it quite hard. He loved Wilson in glasses and it was turning him on. He once again tried to bury himself in the Hindi medical journal he was reading, hoping that reading about neurology will help keep his mind occupied.

Wilson had been pretending not to notice House staring at him longingly while he read. He wasn't actually reading. He was doing the exact same thing House was: trying to keep his mind occupied with something else while trying not to act on his impulses. House sat next to him in bed close enough for their thighs to touch, in loose sweats and a t-shirt that clung to his slender frame, emphasizing his muscular arms and shoulders. He too had reading glasses on and Wilson couldn't think of anything sexier than a man with glasses. He actually didn't feel too bad right now. His ankle and foot throbbed but he could ignore it. His ribs hurt with any movement but it wasn't as sharp as it had been this morning when he woke up. Granted House had accidentally squeezed his side but still, it was an improvement. He knew he was going to get shit for this but he couldn't help himself.

Wilson slid his hand over House's thigh and began massaging it while still pretending to read, making it look like he was absentmindedly doing it. He had a habit of absentmindedly massaging House's legs, a habit he had honed out of necessity when House's leg had been bad and he massaged it to get the ruined thigh muscle to relax enough to let the heating pad to it's job. He let his hand wander close to House's groin, smiling when he felt the hardness next to his hand. He continued to let his hand wander, rubbing the hardness, smiling even wider when he heard House moan.

"You manipulative bitch." House moaned in pleasure, his medical journal forgotten on the floor and his hand rubbing Wilson's thigh.

Wilson decided to play coy. "I don't know what you're talking about." He responded, feeling House's hand work towards his groin.

House growled a growl of frustration and pleasure as Wilson's hand continued it's arousing assault on his dick. "Don't play coy with me. I saw that glint in your eyes at breakfast and you know we can't do anything. We could hurt you more."

"Are you saying you don't want to try?" Wilson asked smiling devilishly while he slowly peeled House's pants and boxer-briefs off.

Before House even knew what he was doing he returned the favor for Wilson, making sure to be gentle around his ankle. He layed down on his side next to Wilson when he finished, "I'm _saying_ I don't want to hurt you, you're in enough pain." House countered, trying to keep focused on the conversation and not how good Wilson's hand felt on his erection.

"You're usually in pain before, during and after we have sex. How is this different?" Wilson countered in return.

"It's.. ahhh.. different becaussse, there's no getting rid of my pain." House can't contain a moan as Wilson's hand speeds up, "Whereas you don't have to be in it for too much longer."

Wilson leaned into Houses ear, slightly nibbling on it while he replies, "Quit over thinking this Greg and just go with it."

House obeys without thought and let's himself sink back into the bed and enjoy Wilson's administrations. After a while he couldn't take it and began thrusting against Wilson's hand causing Wilson to gently guide House over and on top of him. House gladly took over and kept thrusting, rubbing his erection against Wilson's and taking pleasure in the moans that escaped Wilson's mouth.

House leaned in, nibbling on Wilson's lips at first, then went down with crushing force, kissing him while supporting himself on his arms. Wilson moaned into his mouth and House moved from kissing his mouth to his neck, nibbling a little as he went. He moved down to Wilson's collar bone, kissing and nibbling it as he went. To House, the collar bone was one of the sexiest parts of any person, but especially Wilson.

Wilson didn't know how much more he could take. House was driving him pleasantly out of his mind with his thrusting and nibbling. He moaned more and House kept at it. Finally Wilson did the only thing he could think of, he began to thrust his hips as well. Somewhere in the back of his mind his brain registered the pain it caused but right now he was too horny to care.

"Oh God Greg, I want you." Wilson exclaimed, unable to hold on any longer. "I want you in me and me in you." He panted.

House smiled, grabbing the lube out from the bedside drawer and used it liberally. He climbed on Wilson, letting him set the pace. House moved easily with Wilson's pace, moving up and down, each time releasing a pleasant moan from them both. When he knew Wilson was close he went at it again, this time going a little faster, almost unable to hold in his own wish to be in Wilson.

Wilson exploded and settled, waiting for House to climb off. He gently maneuvered himself on his hands and knees, waiting for House to join him which he did readily and began to set the pace, knowing that House would be able to keep up with it because they both were hurting though they'd never admit it right now. Wilson moved his hips back and forth in time with House's thrusts, groaning with each movement. He did his best to make them sound pleasurable since with every move his back twinged and his ribs burned, not to mention the pressure this was putting on his ankle but he held on for House, he didn't care if he'd be paying for it later.

House finished quickly, sensing that Wilson wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, and gently pulled out, applying a little pressure to Wilson's back when he did it, and waited for Wilson to roll over and lay down. House waited until he caught his breath before turning to his left and propping himself up on his elbow to get a good look at Wilson, frowning slightly at what he saw.

Usually post-coital, Wilson was relaxed and giddy with the world's biggest smile on his face, nestling close to House. Right now Wilson was lying on his back, his right hand wrapped across his chest while his left was clenching the bed sheets. A grimace of pain on his face and his teeth clenched.

While House knew that he had tried to warn Wilson and get him to stop, he also knew that he didn't try as hard as he could have because he had wanted this just as badly as Wilson. He felt guilt stab his heart and clench his stomach. He rolled over and popped a couple Vicodin then got up and grabbed the glass of water, refilled it and brought it back to Wilson, handing it to him along with his meds.

Wilson had tentatively reached out to grab them, while House gently helped lift him enough to make swallowing the medicine easier. He swallowed the pills gratefully and finished the entire glass then leaned heavily against House. Every injury he received the day before screamed murder at him and while he didn't regret it one bit, it made it hard to show House how happy he felt despite the pain.

"Thanks." He told House grateful for having House around to take care of him.

House's only reply was a slight nod as he gently settled Wilson down on the bed, replacing the pillows where they needed to be before he climbed back in bed. He stayed on his side, not wanting to hurt Wilson by cuddling, and propped himself back up on his left side watching the younger man as he slowly relaxed.

Wilson turned his head and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more." He told his lover genuinely sorry for not holding out longer and feeling guilty that he couldn't do more.

House reached out his hand and caressed Wilson's face, gently tracing the bruise on his cheek. "You did plenty." He said.

Wilson looked apprehensively at him, "And yet you're still laying over there."

"Don't want to hurt you." House responded more gruffly than he wanted. He wasn't annoyed with Wilson and didn't want to take it out on him. He was annoyed with himself for hurting Wilson.

Wilson sighed and raised his right arm, gesturing for him to come closer. "You won't. I'm fine, I promise." He soothed as House came over, layed his head on Wilson's chest and wrapped his arm gently around Wilson's stomach, avoiding his side. "I love you." He cooed as he ran his hands up and down House's back and gently kissed the top of his head.

"I know." House responded, frustrated with himself that Wilson's the one that's hurt and yet HE is comforting HOUSE.

Wilson gave House a comforting but gentle hug before saying, "Come one. Let's take a nap. I don't know about you but I'm exhausted." He gave House another kiss on his head before he snuggled down as much as he could and fell asleep, a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Monday morning Wilson went back to work, crutching through the front doors and heading straight for his office. He hated being behind in work and therefore was anxious to get caught up deciding to start with things he could do sitting down. He was excited to find that he could get around on crutches with bearable pain because he really didn't want to have to go through the hospital in the wheelchair. His ribs hurt but unless someone squeezed or bumped them (which wasn't very likely) or he overused his side (which he spent a week figuring out NOT to do since it was his dominant side), the pain was manageable. His back felt better but it still twinged slightly if he overworked it so he tried to restrain his movement. As long as they were elevated his ankle and foot didn't bother him, making crutching around not comfortable but he dealt with it not wanting to miss any more work. The bruise on his cheek was almost gone and no longer painful, making the sweet caresses House gave him wonderful since he tended to stroke the left side of his face more than the right.

Wilson sat down at his desk, elevating his ankle and foot on a chair, and began to catch up on missed phone calls and urgent emails which normally contained consults. He usually liked to get through the consults first just in case the patient didn't have long and then returned the rest afterwards.

He had been working for a couple of hours when his secretary, Judy, called telling him that Mrs. Richardson was waiting to speak with him. He didn't know if he really wanted to talk to her but since she was still his patient and he wasn't about to punish her for her husband's reaction he told Judy to tell Mrs. Richardson that he would be out as soon as he could. He knew Judy would understand what he meant since he was busy and not moving fast these days and she assured him she would and hung up. He had just stood up, grimacing slightly when it sent twinges of pain down his back, when House walked in.

"Hey, Wilson," He began before he noticed that Wilson was standing and grabbing his crutches. "Where you going?" he asked sounding curious.

"Got a meeting with a patient." Wilson replied as he began to slowly head towards his door.

Something in the way he replied must have sent off House's instincts because he asked, "What patient? You weren't supposed to be meeting with patients for a few more days."

Wilson sighed, "Yes but if they show up I'm not going to turn them around."

House stood in front of the door, refusing to move. "You didn't answer my question." He stated while studying Wilson. House's eyes darkened slightly, "It's the one who attacked you isn't it?"

"No," Wilson replied automatically, "it's his wife who is actually my patient." He really didn't want to tell House this but his injuries were starting to throb, letting him know that he needed to sit back down soon.

"Is he with her?" House asked. The look he had in his eyes reminded Wilson of a guard dog ready to attack anyone who went near it's master.

"I'm assuming not since Judy only mentioned her, now move."

"Fine." House replied while moving out of the way and opening the door for Wilson.

Wilson couldn't believe he got away without an argument but when he heard the _step thump_ of House's walk behind him, he knew why. House was planning on accompanying him to get his patient and probably going to sit in during their meeting as well. Wilson wasn't going to complain, he liked having House be so protective of him.

"Mrs. Richardson, how are you?" Wilson greeted as he walked up to her.

Mrs. Richardson stood up quickly looking more than a little nervous. "I am well Dr. Wilson, how are you?" she asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. "This is Dr. House." He introduced upon hearing a doubting cough from behind him. "He'll be sitting in on our meeting today."

"Dr. House." Mrs. Richardson greeted, "I'm Marie."

House nodded but otherwise stayed silent. Wilson took that as his cue to lead them back to his office where he was looking forward to getting to. Marie and Wilson walked next to each other while House trailed behind, clearly wanting to keep an eye on her as well as Wilson.

They got to his office and sat down with House on the couch, Marie in the chair across from his desk and, after a glare from House, Wilson behind his desk. Apparently Wilson was grounded to desk duty with his patients from now on after House's plea.

Wilson settled himself in his seat, a little surprised to find a heating pad waiting for his back, and then put his leg in the chair next to his desk, smiling when he found an ice pack waiting on it. House must've had one of the ducklings bring them while they were gone. He went to grab it but stopped with a small grimace when his back and ribs protested.

He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment when Marie stood up and grabbed the pack for him and placed it on top of his ankle. "Thank you" he told her effectively cutting off House's low growl. Marie merely nodded somberly and sat back down. "So, how are you feeling?" he asked, wanting to move the attention from himself back to his patient.

"Ok." She responded, hesitating slightly before continuing, "I actually came here to make sure you were ok and to apologize for my husband."

Wilson shook his head, "There's really no need. His reaction, while extreme, was understandable." He glared at House when he heard the older doctor scoff.

Marie stared thoughtfully at him for a moment before responding. "Yes, well. I, um, have decided that I do not want more treatment." She said, sounding drained and solemn. "I'm tired of going through the processes just to have more come back. I'm tired of fighting to live and putting my family through hell while I do."

Wilson sat there stunned. It wasn't the first time he'd heard a patient say this but after studying her for a few minutes he could tell that she wasn't going to be talked out of it and that was a hard pill for him to swallow. In many respects Wilson wasn't a fighter but when it came to cancer he tried his best and fought tooth and nail with the disease, and sometimes his patients, to keep his patients alive.

Wilson snapped out of his stupor to nod to let her know that he heard her. He cleared his throat before replying quietly, "Very well. I'll make a note in your chart so that other doctors will know as well."

"Thank You." She responded gratefully. She stood up and walked to the door, turning around before she left. "I really am sorry that my husband caused you pain and I hope you feel better soon." She told him looking both at him and House, then she left for good.

* * *

The rest of the morning passed quietly for Wilson. After he got over the shock of losing a patient not to the disease but to defeat he continued to catch up on calls and emails, stopping for lunch that House brought with him. It surprised Wilson that House had bought and brought the food but he suspected that House was still trying to keep him from moving as much as possible and he possibly felt a little sorry for Wilson about the patient.

After lunch Wilson felt exhausted but he had some patient files to catch up with and some other paperwork to complete before he could collapse on the couch. After sitting in the chair all morning, however, the chair was becoming less and less comfortable leading Wilson to believe that a quick stroll around his office was due in order to stretch his back and not let the muscles sit in on position for too long.

During his stroll he grabbed a table and dragged it over beside the couch and placed his patient files and paperwork on it and then proceeded to bring the pillow that sat on the chair that he elevated his ankle and foot on and placed it on the couch as well as placing the pillows that were already there against the arm so that he was sitting up laying against the pillows with his ankle resting on another pillow. He then began to complete his work hoping that once he was done he'd be able to crash right where he was.

His hope was achieved when he woke to find House sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk, his leg raised and elevated on the other chair, playing his PSP. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey yourself." House replied casually not looking up from his game.

"How long have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"Dunno," House said. "I came in to see if you were ready to go home and found you asleep, decided to let you stay asleep."

Wilson groaned as he moved from being sprawled out on the couch to making room. Apparently he had fallen asleep while still sitting up and his muscles hadn't been happy about the awkward position.

House's head snapped up from his game upon hearing the groan but seeing that his friend and lover was ok he refocused to finish the level he was on before stuffing the game into his backpack. "Ready?" he asked.

Wilson sat rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up slightly, before he stood up and grabbed his crutches. "Yeah. Are you hungry?"

House laughed, "Why are you going to cook?"

Wilson just rolled his eyes, "No but I can order and pay for it." He responded, "Chinese sound good?"

"Sounds good, we're going to need the energy for later." House replied with a sexy glint in his eyes.

Wilson almost purred at the sight. GOD he loved that look from House. He settled for a wide grin and began to head to the car, House slowing his pace to keep up with Wilson who wasn't quite as used to using crutches and House was his cane.

* * *

That night they sat on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. The food had been eaten and the cartons cleaned up. House sat on the left side of the couch, his right leg resting on the length of the couch while his left stretched out on the coffee table. Wilson lay on his left side, curled up with House and a pillow between his feet. House was gently rubbing the sore and stiff muscles that had begun to tense and spasm during dinner.

Wilson groaned as House hit a sore spot. "Feel good?" House asked. It was his way of seeing if he was helping or hurting Wilson.

Wilson didn't say anything, too caught up in enjoying the feel of House touching him, but nodded to let House know he heard him and that, YES, it did feel good.

House stopped rubbing and bent down to kiss Wilson, grabbing his attention. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He suggested silkily.

Wilson pulled him back down for a passionate kiss before pulling back and replying, "Sounds good."

As they were falling asleep after another wonderful session of sex House pulled Wilson close and whispered in his ear, "From now on you're on desk duty. No more being close enough for patients to attack you."

Wilson chuckled sleepily, "We'll see. I love you Greg. Good night."

House kissed him. Just as he was falling asleep he heard. "I love you too."

* * *

_fin_


End file.
